


In The End

by ArtGirlLullaby



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angel x Demon AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, angel star, fallen angel marco, starcoweek2, svtfoe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGirlLullaby/pseuds/ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: When Star is given a impossible mission, she finds herself up to follow her own oath of never abandoning one, even if that mission involves a Fallen angel that might actually be dangerous to her.(sub for StarcoWeek2 - Prompt: Angel x Demon AU)
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 5





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I posted this loooong ago on tumblr and forget to post across, so here it is!
> 
> This was made for Starcoweek2 but grew out of it, so I'm doing the own thing (in a slow pace but hey i'm trying!)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (This fic was inspired on the Snow Patrol song "In The End" (and also few others)

When a mission was given to Star, she doesn’t think about complications, plans or whatever the other angels do. She has one thing set in her mind: Do the mission and have fun.

Ok, so maybe wasn’t the ideal mindset for a angel to have, but it worked!

Act as cupid? Easy. Save someone? piece of cake. Now, redeem a fallen angel that had become a demon by his own fall to be an angel again? 

Now, _ that’s _ a challenge.

“You know why we are given this mission to you, Star?” The archangel Queen asked.

“Because I never give up?”

The archangel by her side, caressed his beard “Well, there’s that too…”

“Destiny says there’s a reason for it to happen, that you two will fix it up once you met.”

“Ok, then! I’ll go! I like challenges!” Star said determined.

“It’s not this simple, little Star.” The Queen said “This demon is devious, you might be careful to not fall too.”

Star twirled her staff on her hand smiling “Don’t worry. I’m The Angel of Stars, I did things more difficult than bring redemption to someone.”

Which was true at the time. She had been one of the angels fighting between heaven and hell, between guarding people at wars and guiding the lost ones through the sky. She had done every kind of mission an angel could have done once in its existence.

But of course, she underestimated the Destiny.

It didn’t take long to find the demon. He was with another one, which the appearance give himself away. If wasn’t for that, he could pass to a normal human just like she could. While his friend had horns and purple skin, he had no features of a demon (maybe because he was angel before?). Brown hair and eyes, slightly tanned skin. He used a red shirt with a dark jacket, a few light scars on the skin.

He didn’t seem like a bad person, Star wondered why he had fallen.

To get closer to him wasn’t a problem either, she convinced the Principal to give her a partner while she was getting used to that place and conveniently he choose him.

Well… Maybe she used a bit of magic to bring the boy’s image to him… Just a  _ little _ bit.

A few minutes later the guy went into the room. He looked a bit surprised - startled even - At her. She knew that she was pretty for humans pattern, the blond hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She tried to fit in, but even so it was hard to contain the essence of her existence. If she showed up as a real angel really looked like, it could bring Chaos. Humans would never be ready to face a Being of pure Light.

He calmed down a few seconds later, sat down beside her.

“I need you to guide her through the school.”

“Why do you think I would do that?” The boy said stubbornly.

The principal’s adjusted his glasses “Because if you don’t, you’ll lose another opportunity of good act to clean your police files.”

She wasn’t surprised he had troubles with the police, what surprised her was when he flinched, as if he didn’t like that was being mentioned. Why would a demon be bothered about something so silly as the police? He had to deal with things a lot more dangerous, literally!

After getting the books she would use, they left the room. The boy never said his name or talked directly to her, just went around and pointed to the places she should known.

Things kept like that for a while.

It was annoying, beyond the problem she needed to get closer to him to find a way to his redemption. It was also troubling that she got the attention of his demon friend. Shivers went down her spine every time he looked at her (even if she didn’t see him anywhere around). That wasn’t good. Those feelings indicated he was planning something evil against her, even though Star was a powerful angel, she wasn’t sure if she _ wanted _ to deal with him.

Things changed when the guy - Tom, was it? - decided he was tired of being ignored. He got her on the way getting out the school, he tried to take her away. The school was empty, he tried to force a kiss on her. Her skin felt as burning where he touched, her neck hurt more by each kiss, and he hold her wrists so she couldn’t get her wand on the purse.

Fear was taking the best of her, when suddenly Tom was pushed away from her.

She fell on the floor, shaking and scared by the situation. It took a moment to realize she was free, she looked up. Right in front of her, stood the other demon she was supposed to save, defending her against his own friend.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He screamed.

Tom used his sleeve to clean on the open lip, and looked back at the boy with disgust by the punch “You’re getting in the way, Marco.”

_ Marco.  _ Why that sounded a bit familiar?

“It doesn’t matter. Leave her alone”

Tom thought for a bit, and got out the school right after, probably thinking a girl wasn’t worth all the trouble.

“Are you alright?” 

Star was startled by the voice, but was able to reply “Yes…”

“Can you walk?”

“I… Don’t know.”

Star tried to stood, her legs were shaking so she couldn’t stand well. She felt a hand on her back, and somehow felt safe. Even if the hand was also from a demon that could hurt her just like Tom.

Marco walked her by the park until she had calmed down. Now, sitting on a bench, close to the lake she was able to think again. She needed to use this opportunity to finish her job. She was on a mission, there wasn’t time to be fooling around. Yes, she had fun, but this mission was taking her more time than it was needed.

“You know what I am… Don’t you?”

She got startled by his voice in the middle of silence. He didn’t move his eyes to look at her, instead focusing the sky reflected on the lake.

“You’re a demon. Just like Tom.”

“I am nothing like Tom.”

“Because you’re a fallen angel it doesn’t make you less a demon.”

Marco pouted. “I had my reasons.”

“Why would a angel fall? I just don’t get it.” Instead of answering, he got up, looked high in the sky and sighed. 

A pair of dark wings appeared on his back and Star had to hold a scream. His wings were  _ destroyed _ . They were dark, as it was burnt, broken most likely by his fall, and by his pose, they hurt a lot. She could feel the pain inside of her, as if those were her own wings… What happened? What could have happened from him to do that to himself? What could happen to make a angel go so far to take that kind of pain?

Suddenly Star understood why they wanted to take this ange back and why she was chosen for this mission. He clearly didn’t want to be like that, and Destiny knew she would sympathize with him and want to help by any costs.

Destiny was always right, and she didn’t know if that was a good thing.

“This…” Marco said pointing to his wings “Is no pain compared of what was about to happen back then.”

Star got up, still analyzing the broken wings. She wondered how they would look like if restored - it must have been really pretty. 

“Is there anyway to help you?” She asked.

He looked beside him “The only way to Heaven take me back, would be if I regret what I did…”

“And you don’t?”

He turned around thinking, one of the wings being closer to her. “I don’t regret. As I said, it was something I could not let it happen… I regret the consequences, but not the actions.”

“I see…”

The next events happened too fast. Star didn’t think when she extended her hand and touched his wing, Marco didn’t realized why he was so needy to protect her or to want her around. But the next thing they did realized was that the moment she touched his wing, the most intimate and delicate part of an angel - fallen or not, things seemed to make sense and everything fell into place. 

Marco screamed in pain, falling on the ground as Star was too shocked to do anything about it. The sudden realization of how to finish her mission blinding her, just as Marco finally could see who she truly was and was blinded by her light. 

Just a few seconds later, she got control over herself again to contain her light once more into a human form, but by then Marco had already realized what that meant.

But that wasn’t the most surprising fact, that made him go hyperventilating.

It was his wing it was restored on the place Star touched. White feathers, shining slightly to the pureness of her. She had purified that single part just by touching him, what else she could do? Why could her purify him? Other angels had met him and none of this happened with the others. Why her? Maybe…

“You’re an angel…” He said still on shock.

“I am.” She replied, looking at him with the exactly same expression.

“You… What kind of angel are you?”

Star looked up on the sky, to the night falling on them “I am the angel of Stars and Light”

He snorted “ _ Of course… _ ” Marco took his time to get up again and stood prepared to leave at any second. 

“And what’s your mission?”

Star looked into the dark brown eyes. They hadn’t any light, were they bright when he was still pure?

“To bring redemption to the fallen angel.”

He took a step closer, leaning on her direction and a half smile on his lips. It was a dare, he was underestimating her and he knew she noticed. Star didn’t move thought, she would not let him intimidate her.

Smirking, he spoke again “Good luck with that”

And then he took flight, disappearing into the sky and abandoning her there.

Star wanted to think about other things, on puppies, on school, on Heavens or another way to complete her mission… But she couldn’t. Not when the answer for it all had been revealed to both of them. 

“Love can overcome anything. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.”

Love was the answer. She would have to bring his redemption through Love… With a kiss to be more exactly. She laughed on how ironic that looked like. 

Well, she did liked challenges. And Star had a reputation to never quit a mission to keep.


	2. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's sees a pure human and gets curious on why she's causing him such troublesome feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Marco's POV of the Part I

The first time he saw her, he felt  _ pain _ .

Not the usual pain, not the kind of when you get hurt or injured, the pain that went through him was the kind of pain that he felt when he faced something from his former life.

But much worse.

Every time he had met angels into their Mission, it had hurt (mostly emotionally.) It hurt to see what he once was, to see those beautiful beings of pure light and free of pain, hurt, sadness… To see those wings so full and bright it could blind a human. He could feel the pain on his back, as if his broken wings were missing what they once looked like and wanted to hug the angels.

He couldn't. 

Marco learned the hard way that touching an angel was forbidden to him, and them allowing him do it would be punished severely. 

The first time it happened was an accident, he just wanted to say hi to a friend after months of loneliness, but the moment his hand touched the angel’s arm he regretted. There was a thunder, afterwards the smell of burn and a brown skin. His friend was  _ burnt, _ severely, and for an angel (unable to feel pain), that  _ hurt _ really bad. Ferguson stepped back, fleeing away with fear of being hurt… He had tainted him. 

A single touch from him, as fallen angel, was able to stain a angel completely pure.

He avoided angels at all costs after that. Even so, it happened once in awhile for them to meet when they were in disguise. It was like that he made one of them fall, it wasn't entirely his fault, but part of the blame rested on him nonetheless.

So when he saw that girl for the first time and felt the pain from Beyond and even  _ deeper _ , he was utterly confused. Why would an ordinary girl cause this on him?

He was curious, and for that reason, he stood the next days watching over her. When the Principal  _ ordered _ him to guide her (because the lazy man didn't want to), he mostly did his duties and went away. He couldn't risk her safety (If a touch on a angel would stain them, Marco didn't want to find out the effect on a human,) he had more than enough deaths signed by him.

Humans couldn't see angels or demons when they were in their true forms, for angels it was for their safety, for demons it was a they would corrupt them easily. It was a disaster when they let their forms slip (for some reason it was worse for angels than demons.)

Marco used such power to his advantage to spy Star. He was around her when she couldn’t see to observe and learn more about the girl that made his whole being recac. He suspected she had some kind of sensibility to the Beyond since every time he was invisible she seemed uncomfortable, like she knew she was being watched, there were times she even looked on his direction, but didn’t figure out.

He got to observe as she got used to new things, she was a foreign student, so it was normal that she wasn't used to a lot of things on America. She made friends with a few people, even the human that Tom had been weirdly attached to and the weird pony that the school adopted. She liked happy things such as unicorns, rainbows and starry nights. She went to places alone despite the hour, Marco often found himself getting into some fight to save or defend her. He didn't even know why he cared so much about that girl.

Then there was the one time ( _ one _ fucking time) he got his eyes off her and when he found her again she was being harassed. Not by anyone, by  _ Tom _ .

Now, they might not be best friends or buddies, but it was common understanding that from anything - and Marco meant  _ anything _ \- that the demons could do, he would not tolerate such as harassment or anything further. All the demons knew that and were wise enough to not violate this rule (or at least nowhere close to him.)

Marco hadn't thought twice before pushing him away from the girl. A fury building in his chest burning through his eyes. Tom must have realized his mistake and the danger in bringing up the fury of a demon from the ultimate class, because he stepped back right away without a fight and left.

He turned to the girl, she was still in the ground, shaking in fear and shame. With a light sigh, he went up to her and helped to get up, covering his hands with the sleeves of his hoodie, so he wouldn’t touch her and get the risk of stain her soul.

They went to a park close to the school. That place always had bring him calm and serenity, either by nature or the lake or all the scenario he didn’t know, but it was peaceful enough for Star to calm down after a few minutes.

It was because she kept tense and avoided him when every normal human would get closer that he realized. She knew. She knew he wasn’t normal, she knew he wasn’t just a bad boy or troublemaker… She knew it was something beyond that.

“You know what I am… Don’t you?”

He heard her heartbeat faster and louder, he had scared her. If was by what he said or because he broke the silence he didn’t know. He kept looking at the lake in front of him. It felt easier than to face her for some reason.

“You’re a demon. Just like Tom.”

Marco took a breath to not let his angry on her, it was not her fault that she didn’t know what she was talking about. “I am nothing like Tom.”

“Because you’re a fallen angel it doesn’t make you less a demon.”

Marco made a face, but he felt it was more like a pout. Which was pretty childish of him, “I had my reasons.”

Which involved going beyond his limits as angels, breaking a law without noticing, breaking his own purity later on and then, finally (because all of those catastrophes would end like that,) death.

“Why would a angel fall?” She asked in pure confusion, “I just don't get it.”

Marco looked at the sky. How could he explain the why and the consequences? He couldn't. So he decided to show.

The sharp gasp behind him was enough for him to know the horrified face she probably made. His wings were destroyed, the pain within them reminded him of that often enough.

“This… is nothing compared to what was about to happen back then.”

It was no lie. Marco truly believed that even with all the pain, the loneliness and nightmares, his sacrifice was still better than to what was supposed to had happened.

“Is there anyway I can help you?” She asked sincerely and honestly concerned.

He looked beside him, in a random direction that wouldn't make he face her. Heaven offered him the Forgiveness, but it wasn't as he wanted and the way for it was something impossible to him.

“The only way for Heaven take me back, would be if I regret what I did…”  _ and then ask for Forgiveness. _

“And you don't?”

He turned to the side, looking into the horizon for no reason in particular “I don't regret. As I said, it was something I could not let it happen… I regret the consequences, but not actions.”

“I see…”

He didn't realized she had come closer (which now that he think about it, it  _ was odd _ ,) neither he noticed her reaching for his wings.

But he felt.

The sensation of her touch was so great and pure that Marco felt something like pain, but in the complete and utmost opposite way. It was impossible to keep standing after  _ that _ (whatever it was.) it was like his whole being was reshaping into something else. His eyes went blind for a second, he was sure he heard a thunder somewhere, but it took a few seconds to get his senses calm down and keep them at their levels.

After a few seconds he looked at her, if he lost control then he showed his true appearance, which means that she would have-

She was light. 

She was shining the purest kind of light, so gentle and warm and yet so blinding and strong, the perfect combination of holiness and power enough that could kill a human.

He knew by experience. It was the same kind of light that he once was.

It could blind a human, but since he was beyond that he could see her form. It wasn't much different from her human version, aside for the heart marks on her cheeks, the wings, halo and white clothing, it wasn't that much different (Except the fact she was a being of pure light.)

It took a while for her to calm down, once she did, she took her human form again. She appeared astonished just as him.

“You are an angel…” he said, still trying to fill in the information.

She was an angel. She had touched him and yet she was still pure, there was no pain or fear in her eyes, just confusion. 

_ What was going on? _

“I am.” she replied right back. Of course she wouldn't lie, she  _ couldn't _ .

“You… What kind of angel are you?”

The fact she looked at the night sky caused shivers in him. The fact that the sky and reflected in her eyes could only mean two things. Either she was a powerful angel from a high position or she was a angel with too much holiness.

Neither were good options for him.

“I am the angel of stars and light.”

He snorted,  _ of course _ she was a powerful ange. They wouldn't send just a regular to eliminate him. It would be foolish of them.

“And what's your Mission?”

She looked at his eyes curious, she was trying to see his essence (the one thing that allowed angels to keep existing,) but he hadn't it anymore. He knew that all his eyes had would be was dull, emptiness and darkness. She must have realized, because a few seconds later her bright eyes (so full of life and light) had been longing on his, as if she felt the void in herself and wanted to fill with a bit of her own essence.

“To bring redemption to the fallen angel.”

Now  _ what? _

_ Heaven  _ wanted to give him redemption? That was a joke, it was the only possibility, there was no way Heaven would forgive  _ him _ out everyone else. It makes no sense… But then, he remember what was necessary to Forgiveness… 

_ Regret _ . 

There was _no way_ he would ever regret what he did. He didn't do anything wrong, he may have broken laws and limits, but he didn't do anything _wrong_. He did what it was asked, he was doing for his Mission, he may not used the traditional ways, but still, it _wasn't_ _wrong_.

He took a step closer to look at her very being, that was a dare and a intimidation, but she didn't move, almost as if she didn't mind. There was no way such pretty little innocent angel of  _ whatever _ would make him change his mind.

“Good luck with that.”

And so he took off, flying through the sky night without a second thought.

It wasn't until he was looking at himself through a reflection and he saw his wing that he had realized he had  _ really  _ underestimated her and Heavens. His wing had been purified and restored in the place she touched. Not only she had  _ touched _ him with no problems as it had  _ purified him. _ That angel had purified the worst kind of demon with a  _ touch _ .

_ What else she could do? _

There was no way he would stay there to watch and find out. He had to get rid of her, or at least stain her enough to fall too and he would be safe, out of risk… he had to get rid of her.

There was no way he would reincarnate.

Marco sighed in disappoint. He never thought he would have to destroy an angel.


End file.
